


Getting Caught

by SlayerFromAnotherDimension



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff and Smut, Growing Old, Jack Mary and Claire are their children, M/M, Nostalgia, Omega Dean, Parent Castiel, Parent Dean, Parenthood, getting caught, omega/alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 12:49:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18469324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlayerFromAnotherDimension/pseuds/SlayerFromAnotherDimension
Summary: Castiel and Dean get caught by their son.





	Getting Caught

They rarely had sex anymore. Rarely. In fact the last time they had sex was four months ago when Jack had gone to a birthday sleepover party and Sam and Jessica had time to look after Mary and Claire. Even then, it was quick, unsatisfying. So screw them for finally finding three hours where they could watch a film and mess about. Yes, their children were at home. But when weren't they? 

It wasn't even planned. It was just like when they were newly mated, or even before. Either way, before they had kids. They were mindlessly watching TV and after a while, Castiel slid his hand down Dean's leg and the Omega sunk into the touch. It was nice. It reminded Dean of one of the first times they fooled around, they had been around twenty years old and Dean had sucked his dick after Castiel touched him up in the cinema. Of course, it wasn't as scandalous but it was similar. Similar enough. Dean breathed in the scent of his mate and twisted round to place a kiss on his cheek before his lips, smiling when Castiel leaned into him. 

Dean straddled his husband, closing in on him, and started to kiss more deeply, more affectionately, only stopping when Castiel pushed him slightly on his chest. "We should take this upstairs." Castiel's voice was low and Dean bit his lip and nodded. 

They snuck upstairs, not wanting to wake the children and ruin this moment, and walked inside their bedroom. It was easy enough to get inside quietly and slip into the their bed. Dean giggled a little at the need to be so quiet and he surged forwards to place another kiss on Castiel's lips. Castiel edged closer and brought Dean up to straddle him once more, placing both hands around the Omega's face. They kissed. They kissed for what seemed like forever but also no time at all. Like they were young again 

Castiel broke the kiss to start nibbling at his claiming bite on Dean's neck and Dean bit back a loud moan and instead gasped. The Alpha chuckled a little at his skin, which caused the Omega to release a little bit of slick. "Yeah?" Castiel asked, checking, like it wasn't their intention in the first place.

"Yeah." Dean breathed out, grinding down on his Alpha's clothed dick. Castiel gave a teasing bite to Dean’s collarbone. Before, they would strip each other and fuck slowly, lazily. Now, it was different. They fucked with clothes on and most times, it was messy. Fast. Hard. Dean didn't know which he preferred, but he knew which one he wanted now. He rested on his knees to pull at the hem of his pyjama pants and he shoved them down before sitting back down on Castiel's lap and getting rid of them completely. Castiel growled a little as the smell of slick became more apparent with the lesser clothing. Dean smiled at the response but shoved his hand in front of Castiel's mouth. "Shh."

Castiel licked at the hand before reaching down and unzipping his own pants. He had come back from work late and so hadn't changed yet. Instead, wearing his suit still. Dean loved it. The Omega whined a little, not that he'd admit to it, even still after marriage, when his mate revealed his cock and he rubbed himself against it. Castiel bit his mate’s lip in order to be quiet and watched as Dean was about to sit on it. 

"Wait." Castiel ordered, lathering some of Dean's slick and shoving his finger inside. Dean let out a small gasp and rested both his arms and head on Castiel's shoulders to muffle the sound. Castiel prepared him slowly, taking his time. As it had been a while since he was prepared, it took slightly longer than usual before he was finally sliding home. Both let out a small groan at the intrusion and they stopped for a moment, when he was halfway inside, to make sure the kids weren't awakened. When there was no sound, Dean sat himself fully on the cock inside him. 

"I'm too tired to ride." Dean whined and Castiel huffed out a laugh. Today, he had taken the kids shopping for new clothes and then to the park. It had been tiring listening to them fight and argue all the way back in the car and then order Dean to play with them until it was their dinner time. Usually Castiel would be home to play with them also but he had been working late to finish a project his colleagues were pushing for. 

Castiel slowly turned them both around and got on top of Dean, shoving into him shortly after. Dean clenched around Castiel's dick and Castiel had to kiss his mate to shut himself up. They fucked slowly until Dean urged the Alpha on and they sped up, the thick duvet sheets muffling the sounds of their sex from being too loud. 

However that didn't stop what happened next.

No, what happened next was the door suddenly creaking open and a small 'Papa?' was heard. Castiel's head shot up and he snapped his neck to look at the direction to find Jack standing by the door, tilting his head at them. "What are you doing to Daddy?" 

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. 

Castiel looked back at Dean, his eyes widened and panic surging through him. This had never happened before. He didn’t know what to do. Dean sat up suddenly, which made him groan aloud but he managed to keep a smile on his face. 

"Uh, Papa and I are, uh, wrestling." Dean smiled reassuringly. Jack didn't seem too convinced though and so he walked a little bit closer to check for himself. "Oh my god, pull it out, pull it out." Dean whispered whilst still smiling, hiding his fear well. Castiel edged backwards and turned so that the blanket was still hiding their lower bodies before he pulled out finally and flipped back on the bed, next to Dean. 

"Like me and Claire?" Claire and Jack loved to play fight a lot. Despite Mary being the eldest, she fought along with them too sometimes but didn't enjoy it as much as her siblings. 

"Yeah, like you and Claire." Castiel replied, his voice still slightly wrecked. "What are you doing up, Jack? You have school tomorrow."

"I had a 'mare." Jack had started to say 'mare' instead of 'nightmare' now and Dean found it cute so it made the Omega chuckle a little and lightened the mood slightly. "Can I sleep here?" Well, there goes their special night. But Jack wanted their help and they weren't going to refuse it.

"Of course." Dean reached forwards and booped his nose. "You need to go and get a book first from your room before we can, hmm? Make sure you are quiet as Mary and Claire are still sleeping." Jack nodded and jumped off the bed, finding his way out the door. Dean turned around and shoved Castiel off the bed. "Get rid of _that_ in the bathroom and let me quickly put my pants on."

"It'll go down." Castiel argued.

"Yes. _In_ the bathroom." Castiel nodded slowly and walked to the bathroom and sat on the toilet for a minute to compose himself. He loved his children, he really did, but he also really loved sex and he had started to really miss it. Of course, things would never be the same as Dean and Castiel's first kisses and the first time they slept together, or the honeymoon sex they had, or especially when they found out Dean was pregnant the first time. Castiel didn't mind that. He loved his kids and Dean too much to mind that, but he still wanted something at least. He wanted some moments with his mate, alone, just to have a small date again or to have a messy make out session without being scared of being caught. It was never easy and it was never simple to attain it and when they finally did gain a few moments of bliss, it was either interrupted or they were too tired to even talk. 

Castiel left the bathroom a few minutes later and saw Jack curled up next to an awake Dean on the bed. Dean looked towards him and smiled softly before patting the place next to him which Castiel tucked himself into straight after. 

"Is he asleep?" Castiel whispered into Dean's hair, pulling him closer by wrapping an arm around his waist. Jack always wanted his parents to read a book to him before bed but always fell asleep before they even got the chance to start reading it. Dean nodded but chose to stay silent for now. 

"Sam is _not_ getting out of babysitting the next time I ask him." Dean finally said after a moment and Castiel bit back a chuckle. "I was so scared he saw something, Cas-" Dean let out a small laugh at this. The shock was finally coming into place. They had just been caught by their son. Having _sex_. And they had given him the most obvious lie of them all, something he would figure out sooner or later.  

"I can't believe we didn't hear him."

"Sneaky brat." Dean ruffled his son's head affectionately and Jack moved in closer to scent his father, feeling safe in his presence. "When do you think he'll stop having nightmares?"

"I don't know." Castiel admitted. "Mary never had them. I don't know if it is a phase or not." 

"Hmm. I hope it is. I'm not getting caught again."

"We aren't having..." Castiel peeked his head over Dean's shoulder to check Jack was definitely asleep before hushing his voice again, " _It_  again unless they are out the house."

"That means we aren't having _it_ , period." Dean scowled but when he saw Jack shift again in his sleep and he let out a soothing, quiet, purr. "It's worth it, though."

"It is." Castiel agreed. 

**Author's Note:**

> I had a sudden burst of inspiration? Sorry for the short length but hope you liked it anyways  
> I have other FICS if you want to check them out?
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!  
> COMMENTS and KUDOS appreciated!!


End file.
